


Christmas Lights

by its_too_cliche_24



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas (2020) [11]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Lights, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_too_cliche_24/pseuds/its_too_cliche_24
Summary: Jack takes Daniel to look at Christmas lights.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Series: 12 Days of Ficmas (2020) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057148
Kudos: 16





	Christmas Lights

"Whoa, look at that one!" Daniel exclaimed, pointing out his window. Completely mesmerized by a house covered in red and green blinking lights.

But Jack was busy watching Daniel. Watching the awestruck expression on his face, the blinking lights reflected in his wide eyes. Maybe it was a little dangerous for Jack to watch Daniel like that, cuz it stole his breath right out of his lungs. He wanted to lean over and kiss him senseless, and try to take back some of his oxygen and maybe even some sanity along with it.

"I can't believe you've never looked at Christmas lights like this before," Jack teased.

But since he couldn't kiss Daniel, a teasing jab would have to suffice.

However, Daniel didn't even bite. His attention was trapped by the lights, all the reds and greens, golds and silvers. It all danced in his eyes. In Jack's opinion it looked better like that.

"Thank you," Daniel said suddenly, shifting his whole attention to Jack, "for showing me these."

Blue eyes, so sincere, reached right into Jack and stole his air again.

"Yeahsureyoubetcha."

But Daniel didn't take his eyes off Jack for a while. When he finally did, he left Jack wondering if maybe he'd get his Christmas wish this year after all.


End file.
